


I'm Here

by Certifieddisaster



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Soft!Tsukki, hurt!yamaguchi, injured!Yamaguchi, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certifieddisaster/pseuds/Certifieddisaster
Summary: Yamaguchi finally gets to play during a game, but ends up severely injured on the court. Tsukki helps him through it.
Relationships: tsukishimaxyamaguchi - Relationship, tsukkiyama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, just a DISCLAIMER: I'm from Canada and in all my years of playing volleyball, a play that had a recieve, set, and then a spike was called "pepper". So thats why I reffer to a play as a "pepper play", cause Canadians are weird. Anyway, enjoy!

Never in Tadashi Yamaguchi's life has he experienced a more emotionally conflicting day. Never has he gone from being so excited to being absolutely destroyed in only the span of what felt like 2 seconds. Today was great, but Yamaguchi also kind of wished that today never happened.

He had finally been put on the court. Yamaguchi felt such an overwhelming sense of pride in himself when Ukai said his name while reading out the set line-up, he could even see Tsukki give a small smile out of the corner of his eye. Everyone looked just as happy for him as he was, they all knew how hard Yamaguchi had been working in practices only to get benched. But Yamaguchi didn't get to embrace this moment for very long.

The set started and Yamaguchi found himself serving first; he smiled as he held the ball, excited to show off his jump-float serve that he'd been working on for so long. And he really did get to show it off.

His first serve was PERFECT! Not a single player on the other team knew what to do as the ball seemed to change direction 3 times before eventually hitting the floor between two players in the back row. The Karasuno players were understandably hyped for Yamaguchi, his first time on the court and he couldnt have gotten off on a better foot. Even Tsukki let out a small cheer before sitting back down on the bench and turning to scowl at the other team.

Yamaguchi managed to crank out another 2 serves before the other team finally managed to recieve one and start a rally, if anything this just made the game even better for the young volleyball player; now he wasn't just going to show off his serving, now he could prove to himself and everyone else on his team that his practice has payed off, that he belonged on this court just as much as everyone else. But Yamaguchi's victories were cut much too short.

The other team did a perfect pepper play, sending the ball shooting down to the back row, in the open space between Yamaguchi and Noya. Suddenly everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

Yamaguchi called out for the ball, the most effective way to tell your other teammates to back off and say "I got this"; but Yamaguchi regretted this decision almost instantly.

The ball seemed to be dropping slighty more in the middle of the court than Yamaguchi had originally thought; it was in perfect range for either himself, Noya, Hinata, or Tanaka to get. Yamaguchi stuck with his call though and continued to go for the ball, not hearing Tanaka shout for it too.

In the moment that Yamaguchi was hoping for the satisfying sound of the ball hitting his arms and making a perfect arch to Kageyama, he instead recieved a sound much less desired.

Tanaka was also unaware that Yamaguchi was still going for the ball, he had just assumed that the first year would back off and realize that Tanaka had a much better shot at making this recieve. But he was wrong. As Tanaka moved towards the ball, he couldn't be bothered to notice the scrawney leg that had ended up in his path; and before he knew it, instead of recieveing a ball, he recieved a blood curdling scream.

The entire court went silent as all the players, coaches, and spectators witnessed what had just happened. Tanaka, being so focused on the task at hand, had forcibly stepped on the back of Yamaguchi's leg. Effectively breaking the bone and sending the first year to the ground.

Everyone was completely stunned as Yamaguchi screamed and fell to the floor, curling into himself to hold his leg as he continued to scream through his now clenched teeth. Not even Ukai moved for a while, not really knowing what he should do right now.

The first people to finally move and help Yamaguchi were ofcourse Tsukki and Kiyoko. Tsukki shot up off the bench and sprinted over to his best friend as Kiyoko pulled out her phone to call an ambulance. Tsukki slid down beside Yamaguchi and grabbed his face, forcing the smaller boy to look at him.

"Tadashi!" He yelled, trying to get his friends attention over his own screams of pain, "Tadashi look at me! I just need to you breath okay? You're going to pass out if you keep hyperventilating, you need to calm down!" Tsukki knew this was easier said than done, but he really didnt know what else to say.

"Y-Yamaguchi I'm so sorry!" Tanaka cried as he snapped back into reality; he reached out to touch Yamaguchi's shoulder but his hand was promptly slapped away by Tsukki.

"Don't touch him!" He yelled in the second years face, he could be bothered to give a shit about being respectful to his upperclassmen right now. Tanaka backed away.

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukki as he felt his friends hands on either side of his face, but he just continued to cry histerically as his legged throbbed in pain with every pulse. He didn't even care that he was in the middle of the court right now, the pain was so unbelievable he was already forgetting what had even happened.

Before Yamaguchi could even protest, he felt himself being moved. Tsukki had slipped his right arm underneath the injured boys knees and looped his other arm around Yamaguchi's back, pulling his friend up and into his arms and carrying him off the court and out of the gym where Kiyoko was just ending her phone call. The rest of the players just watched in shock as Tsukki held Yamaguchi tightly as he sobbed, whisking the injured boy away before anyone else could say anything.

"The ambulance will be here in 10 minutes." Kiyoko said, as calm as ever, "Keep him out here, try and calm him down before he makes himself pass out. I'll go talk to the rest of the team."

Tsukki just nodded as Kiyoko headed back into the gym, going to inform the rest of the team of the ambulances ETA.

The shaking boy in Tsukki's arms let out a gasp as his leg had a particulary painful throb, and Tsukki realized all the blood must be flowing to Yamaguchi's injury with the way he was being held.

"Shit" Tsukki mumbled as he looked around for a place to set his friend down, eventually just giving up and carefully lowering himself and Yamaguchi to the floor.

"Tsukki" Yamaguchi managed to whine out between gasps, "Tsukki it hurts so much!"

Tsukki swore his heart broke a little at the sound of Yamaguchi's sobs, and it hurt even more knowing there was nothing he could do to ease the pain until the paramedics got there.

"I know Tadashi", Tsukki said in the softest voice he could, "I know shh, shh its okay just take some deep breaths alright?".

Tsukki sat up against the wall in the hallway, carefully arranging Yamaguchi's shaking form so he was settled in his lap with Tsukki's bent legs on either side of him like rails and with his back propped up against Tsukki's chest. Yamaguchi's cries had become less aggrresive as the original pain began to dull a bit, though he still continued to cry and gasp every few seconds.

As the smaller boy shuttered in his lap, Tsukki couldn't help but notice his own eyes beginning to tear up in sympathy, something he would only have for Yamaguchi in a situation like this. He reached his arms around Yamaguchi's body to hold him close, trying to provide a sense of comfort for the boy. Tsukki squeezed Yamaguchi's body with both his arms and legs and began to gently rock side to side, shushing and whispering to the boy in his arms.

"Its going to be okay Tadashi" Tsukki whispered, just loud enough that Yamaguchi could here his voice over his own cries, "I'm here, I've got you."

Yamaguchi slowly tried to relax his body and lean back into Tsukki's chest, surrendering to his friends tight hold on his body. He's always relied on Tsukki to help him ever since he saved him from those bullies all those years ago, but he never knew how soft Tsukki could be. He would think it was nice if he wasn't mostly distracted by the raging pain in his leg.

Tsukki was counting down the minutes until the ambulance arrived, he knows they should be here in only 5-6 minutes but that still just felt too long. He didn't want to have to make Yamaguchi wait another second to get help, he couldnt stand the whimpers that were still slipping from the smaller boys lips. For once, Tsukki was almost glad he couldn't see Yamaguchi's face right now; he didn't think he would be able to hold himself together if he could see the pained expression on his friends face along with his desperate cries. He knew he would begin to sob aswell as soon as he saw the flow of tears racing over Yamaguchi's perfect freckles.

He lifted one arm from around Yamaguchi's body and placed it in his soft brown hair instead, running his fingers through the strands and massaging the scalp. 

"The ambulance is going to be here soon Tadashi" Tsukki leaned his head forward alittle to whisper to Yamaguchi, "just hang in there alittle longer okay? Then they'll make all the pain go away."

Yamaguchi just whimpered in response and leaned heavily against Tsukki's chest, soaking up ever bit of comfort the taller boy was providing for him right now. Tsukki's heart just continued to break as he could feel Yamaguchi's silent sobs against him, he moved his arm back around Yamaguchi's body with the other arm and gave the boy aother squeeze, trying to help keep him grounded.

"Hows he doing?" Tsukki lifted his head from where he had begun to rest it in Yamaguchi's hair to see coach Ukai coming down the hallway.

"He's in alot of pain" Tsukki spoke, making Ukai look suprised; he had never seen Tsukki look so sad. Tsukki sighed as he absent mindedly rubbed his hand up and down Yamaguchi's shaking arm, "the ambulance is taking too long".

Ukai gave Tsukki a sad smile and moved to kneal infront of his injured player; he reached out and put his hand on Yamaguchi's cheek, tilting the boys head up to look at him.

"Its almost over bud" Ukai said, now Tsukki was the one to be shocked at how soft the man was being. Ukai rubbed his thumb across Yamaguchi's cheek, brushing some of the tears away. "I called your mum, she's going to meet you at the hospital; And if you want, Tsukishima can ride with you in the ambulance. Do you want him to come with you?"

Yamaguchi sniffled and gasped again before nodding quickly, he really didn't want to be left alone until he was brought to the hospital.

Tsukki sighed and rested his face into Yamaguchi's hair again, giving his friend one final squeeze as he saw Ukai stand and look out the window. "The ambulance is here."

A waved of relief flooded over all three of them as Ukai announced the ambulances arrival; and before they all knew it, the paramedics had made their way into the building and began tending to Yamaguchi's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi gets to the hospital.

The ambulance had brought Yamaguchi to the hospital afew hours ago. His leg was looked after by the doctors and he now sported a bright orange cast (he said wanted Karasuno colours). 

Now, the young boy was laying in a hospital bed. His mum had gone to get some snacks for him and to call Ukai, wanting to make sure his teammates knew he was okay. 

Yamaguchi wasn't alone though. 

He turned his head and snuggled deeper in the fabric of none other that Tsukki's shirt, his friend had refused to leave his side for even a minute since they got to the hospital. The tall boy had his arms wrapped around Yamaguchi's smaller form, rubbing his hand up and down his back as Yamaguchi settled his head back down on Tsukki's chest with a content sigh. He was so thankful he had Tsukki with him.

The two boys eventually fell asleep on the small bed, still tightly wrapped around eachother. This is how their team found them.

The whole team had come to visit, Ukai lightly knocked on the door of the hospital room and opened it. The coach smiled fondly at the sight he was presented with. Both Tsukki and Yamaguchi looked so peaceful in eachothers embrace, he didn't have the heart to wake them right now.

The rest of the team peered over Ukai's shoulder and smiled at the sight before their coach closed the door, "Let's all just go down to the cafeteria for a bit, they should be allowed to rest for awhile."

The team murmured in agreement as they turned around and headed for the cafeteria, smiling to themselves after what they had witnessed; no one had ever seen Tsukki look so peaceful.


End file.
